Underland not Wonderland
by HiddenYori
Summary: Carlos is put into some accelerated courses over the summer...in Underland. Can the Underlandians? show the de Vile that not all people are raised to see evil as so black and white. Maybe it wouldn't be a curse to have a summer away from his friends. or maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

'Wonder.

It was, in the simplest way, the thing that kept Underland alive and health.

Our world and our way of life, is almost soul dependent on the ability to see amazement in the inexplicably of the most simplest of things. People here don't just take something as it is, we question and find new meaning for everything and anything we see.

So no one should be surprised that most of the technological advancements in the last forty years came from none other than my home world. We never fail here, we just find even more ways NOT to do something.

Our yearning to learn is what bonds all generation Underland Descendants.

Each generation has a special trait bestowed to them, something each person from that generation will have in common to some varying degree.

My father's generation was bonded together with the yearning of 'progress'.

No one knows my generation 'bond' specifics yet. We can only guess, and at this point no one has guessed correctly. When someone does figure it out, Underland will let us know. Till than most of us just enjoy figuring out the amazing world around us.

Wait...I forgot to mention who I am didn't I. It's my first day of Kindergarten all over again, with just less paste eating.

My name is Cory-Chester Cheshire, daughter of 'The Cheshire Cat' and Margret Kingsleigh. If you're at all wondering what happen to my mother's first husband, Lowell Manchester, all you need to know is he cheated on my mother and went on a long walk with my father. He never came back from the walk, a body has still not been recovered and everyone has stopped looking.

In case I wasn't clear enough Lowell is dead.

That's all for now I guess. See you a little later.'

I couldn't help the slightly unsettling smile that came to my lips as I close my personal 'thought journal'. It was something my Dad said all of Cheshire Descendants had to keep to some extent because our magic and powers are so deeply rooted in our emotions.

I got my first one when I was just two before I could even write so most of it is just filled with scribbled pictures. Now that I'll be turning fifteen in a few months I have accumulated a stack of at least 30 books all neatly lines up in my room.

I keep mine so I can reference back to them when I need guidance.

None of my friends really understand that, all of them think it's stupid to leave them where others can read them. I'm not worried, I trust both my family and friends not to invade my private thoughts. If my parents are worried they ask me and know I'll tell them if things are really troubling.

"C.C? Are you okay? You've been staring off for a while. Do you want to grab something to eat before we head into school? Give you time to think about whatever is bothering you."

I gave my best-friend Henry Hatter a sideways look, confused at why he would be concerned about me. Getting lost in thought wasn't something new to either of us. There were days when the two of us just laid in bed lost in our own thoughts. Only making talk when we got hungry or realized it was so late in the night that are parents were probably worried.

Henry gave me a soft and understanding smile. A special smile only reserved for me and a few other of our closest and oldest friends. It was a smile that had lite up my dim world when I need a shining beacon to find my way back home.

"I'm fine Henry. I'm just a little out of it, that's all really. I got a weird feeling about today ever since I've got up. Dad warned me a few weeks ago that I should be coming into my Precognition anytime now. But It..."

Henry eyes softened as he wrapped a safe shoulder around me. I know deep down he was probably still worried about me. Growing into my powers hadn't been easy on me, they took a lot of strain on both my mental and physical health.

Also before you get any ideas...Henry is my cousin you sickos. So don't even think about shipping us. Weirdos.

"So what program are you going to do for the summer? Last night it didn't seem like you could decide between Astrology and Game Design for your Third block. Have you decided on anything yet?"

You see unlike the other schools (Auradon, Agrabah, Never land, and Arendelle) we don't have a traditional summer. Instead our school year is split into four sections dependent on the seasons. Summer section is six weeks long( with one week off every two weeks) and we get to chose what classes we take.

Summer class days have a three parts, each about three hours long, and a one hour lunch break. Each part is dedicated to a single class. It might seem like a lot of work, but a lot of us kids think it's the best time of the year.

My schedule is First block Latin 2, Second block Debate, Lunch hour, and Third block Engineering Exploration 1. I'd been able to decided on my classes easily with my mother's input, she's been insistent on what she thought would be best for me.

Henry hadn't really been able to decided on his third block. His First block was Exportation, Second block Hat Design 3, and third was still up in the air when we'd talked on the phone last night. Though I would put my money on something it would be 'Game design'.

Before the young Hatter could answer me a bell rang three time signaling it was our stop. So together we walked off the train, standing right in front of Underland High. Both of us mentally gathered our self for what would be without a doubt be pure crazy.

"Ready?" I asked

"You can never be ready."

"Ya, your right just trying to be an optimist."


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't stop a grin from growing on my face as I walked into Debate. Narrowly avoiding a steaming hot cup of 'Black Wonder' tea to the head. A thrown tea cup. It's almost the unofficial way Uncle March says hello.

Well at least that's how he greets my father and I. Well a thrown tea cup and some very colorful words Mother says I am never allowed to use.

It's apparently not very lady like to use foul language, and she'd be damned if she reasoned anything less than a true lady. A bit of a double standard from a women who can hold her own against most any naval officer. Not that I'd ever say that to her!

Anyways...Debate!

Uncle March wasted no time in pairing us together to discuss 'whatever will lead to at least one broken plate'. People paired up too quickly, leaving me as the odd man...women out. Though before I could roll my eyes someone took the seat in front of my hesitantly.

It was a boy, who was practically shaking in his boots. I couldn't help but slightly admire his cute puppy like demeanor. Something I didn't hide nor make obvious, though the boy's brown eyes were darting around the room so quickly I doubt he could tell I was looking at him.

Looks like I got a new play toy.

"Cory-Chester Cheshire, future 'Cheshire Cat' of Underland after I descend my father. I've never seen you before, so that means you must have transferred in recently." I happily purred as I spun a chipped tea cup on one of my fingers. "I guess as School President I should probably welcome you."

The boy nodded mutely and shook my out stretched hand after a minute pause. His eyes now sizing me up, though I'm not as oblivious as he had been and smirk when his eyes meet mine. Making his pale freckled face turn a deep red.

"Like what you see?"

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in anyway-"

I chuckled lightly to cut off the poor boys babbling, pouring us both a cup of 'Alice Flower' tea. My mother had long ago taught me that food and drink can do wonders when it comes to men. It is times like these I'm glad I was forced to lessen.

"Calm down. If it makes you feel any better, I think you're pretty cute looking yourself. I might have even let you kiss me without a problem. Though I'm not one looking for a boyfriend right now, so I guess you'll have to be okay with being a friend for now." I winked at the boy playfully. "Don't worry though, I won't give up on our love no matter what."

Catching onto my playfulness the boy relaxed a bit and offered me a slight smile.

"I'm Carlos De Vile. I won't be offended if you don't want to ever talk to me again."

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you again?" I winked at him. "I never said I didn't like what I see. Besides I'd be more offended if your mother had tried making coats out of kittens instead of flee bag puppies. Anyways I'm about to go for a smoke break you wanna come?"

"You smoke? You look thirteen."

"I'm going to be fifteen, thank you very much Puppy. Beside this is Underland, almost everyone smokes it helps crave our madness. Besides I'm A Cheshire Kitten, no poison can kill us only affect us to some extent. So you in?"

Carlos smiled and nodded. "After you...Kitten."

"Cute."

"I know."


End file.
